darkfallroafandomcom-20200214-history
Game Client Updates
PATCH 08/05/2016 Progression & Power Gap *Front-loaded attributes to make them gain more effectiveness at lower values with diminishing returns on the higher values *Front-loaded skill values similarly to make them more effective at lower levels *Self buffs, heal others, buff others, debuffs leveling speed increased by 50% *Later changed with the addition of scrolls* *Removed ability to level debuffs on players Meditation *Removed all passive skills from meditation *Works continuously, both online and offline *Added most skills and all spells User Interface *Armor now displays total protections added together per piece *Weapons in crafting window reorganized alphabetically *Made racial-crafted items exclusive to their race *FPS is displayed by default in GUI *Expanded scrollable part of NPC windows so more items can be viewed *Added stackable hotbars, reducing the need for third-party applications *Revamped vitals bar to be resizeable and display different options Looting *Single left or right clicking items on a corpse will loot them to your backpack *Double left-clicking a bag will open it; right click will loot it *Drag and drag still intact New Player Experience *New players now start with Lesser Magic Transfer spells *New players will start with three starter weapons: leafblade, conscript bow and dawnstaff *Default hotbar is now setup with weapons and spells, as well as recalling and resting *Starter weapons will gain base skills (archery, swords, lesser magic, etc) *Many default keybinds were changed to make more sense Passive Skills *Many passive skills were removed and built directly into the characters (run, swim, armored archery, etc) *Many skills, when purchased, are automatically at level 100 (maintenance, endurance, survivalist, toughness, etc) *Changed requirements on many skills *Acrobatics: requires Dexterity *Dive: requires Dexterity *Fleet: requires 350 stamina *Ignore Pain: requires Strength *Nimble: requires 90 Archery *Tireless: requires Strength *Sturdy: requires Vitality *Ingenious: requires Wisdom Quality of Life *Weight of Timber, Stone and Cloth reduced to 0.5 *Reduced Paperdoll Lock delay by 60% *New characters start with some basic tools and reagents to get them started *Keybinds now auto-save and don’t require manually logging out *Hotbars are now saved instantly when they’re modified *Default UI layout has been moved around *1h Sword and Shield can be bound to the same hotbar slot and equip together *Auto-sprint is now a keybind option (tab by default) Anti-Grief *Buffing or healing a red or grey player will make the caster “rogue” *Telekinesis now has a small damage over time effect (to stop people from using it at NPC city banks/griefing) *Being part of a party or clan does not eliminate the option for the killed player to make the killer lose alignment Miscellaneous *Increased all applicable ship attributes by 60% across the board including: yaw rate, turning acceleration and deceleration, acceleration, max velocity, reverse velocity, etc *Disabled blinds and screen shake for GMs (helps with footage, etc) *NPC Inventory Changes *Removed wheat from merchant *Removed bread from dungeon vendors *Removed potions from alchemist *Reduced refining time on all applicable skills from 10s-7s to 5s-3.35s *Harvest nodes and speed: *Node capacity changed to a random range of 15-30 units (with a 2% chance of a node refilling twice the amount) *Increased the rate players harvest to scaling from 3s to 2s at max skill *Boat costs *Launch ~half original cost *Sloop & Pinnace: no astrolabe required *Adjusted chaos chest loot table and variance for more interesting results *Alignment granularity has been greatly increased: *Kills and ganks alignment penalties adjusted *Greater than 100 alignment: -½ alignment for kill; -20 for gank *100 or less alignment: rest of alignment for kill; -20 for gank *Negative alignment: -50 per kill; -20 per gank *Churches give +20 alignment on an 11 hour cooldown *Smelting requirements make more sense: *1, 20, 40, 60, 80, 100 skill for iron, selentine, veilron, neithal, leenspar, theyril (respectively) *Lesser Magic skill requirements: *Shield: 10 *Eldritch Sphere: 30 *Blast: 60 *Launch: 80 *Burden: 100 *Home taxes can only be paid by owners or residents *Dig is now an innate ability and not a skill *System Messages for clan cities: *Enemies no longer trip a system message *Enemies gathering from city resource nodes no longer creates system alert *Global siege drop message removed *Global siege reminder removed *Politcal stance changes and siege results remain the same *Party size limit increased to 15 *Batch inventory move: Holding shift or alt will drag all items of the same type to either stack on the same location or stagger neatly *Both options order by damage or durability (whichever applies) *New load and splash screen *Many installer and launcher updates such as lobby music! *Tiered clan banks: (clan and captain with difference access levels) *Revamped and redesigned crafting windows (except enchanting) *New output bag slot which will drop all crafted items into that bag *Removed decaps (instakills at 0hp) *Skills no longer gain skill when used on players (except beneficial spells) PATCH NOTES 08/06/2016 Crafting Window *Updated resource requirements when craft quantity is increased *Fixed highlight on some items *Added titles “skill” and “skill mastery” to box selections *Adjusted requirements box to show all within reason with a max limit so it doesn’t break other windows *Crafting count decreases as you craft *Fixed output bag placement and mouse drag area Miscellaneous *Auto unsheathe when left click *Decreased fail rate of harvesting by ~35% by default *Can eat and drink while resting *Stamina loss from gathering reduced by 50% *Few updates on tutorial window *Aquashot upgrade now default on all characters *Greataxe now in meditation skill list *Text fixes in character creator *Fixed a buffing bug dealing with formula changes *Fixed hotbar bug with item not auto-filling with the item if it’s deleted and you have another PATCH NOTES 08/10/2016 Miscellaneous *Due to a fix to configuration server side, all mobs should now be spawning *Arrows will now auto-equip if they’re in your pack and you unsheathe your bow *Head weight cut in half (to 5kg) Hotbars *Contextual Cycling mode will now take into account bow/staff/melee and skip skills/spells that don’t apply *Cycling will now skip spells if you do not have the reagents to cast them *Swapping 1-hander/shield with others on drop is now implemented *Cycles are now reset automatically when it is no longer your last active cycle Resource nodes *Increased probability of base resource *Decreased the probability of the secondary resource (reagent), but increased the quantity dropped from one to two (stone, ore, timber, herbs) *Herb probability in shrubs has been decreased, while the probability for strawberries and blueberries increased Mobs *All mobs will now drop tombstones 100% of the time (applied to ~30 monsters) *The loot tables on these mobs have been adjusted accordingly including a net increase of loot by approximately 10% *Added a 100% chance of getting 3 transfer requiring regents on some starter mobs like goblins, kobolds and trolls Stat skill-ups *Removed Quickness and Vitality gains on Sprint, Swimming and Riding *Increased Quickness gains on All melee to match that of Vitality by 3x the previous rate *Increased Quickness gains on Archery by 41% PATCH NOTES 08/12/2016 *Reagent drop fix/adjustments on the new player area mobs we previously changed *Skill/Spell requirement updates *Witches Brew - reduced to 35 Witchcraft *Disables - reduced to 25 in weapon skill *Necro - reduced to 50 Witchcraft *Arcane - reduced to 50 Spellchanting *Mana Blast - reduced to 10 Spellchanting / Cost: 250 *Mana Conservation - reduced to 60 Greater Magic / 60 Intellect *Reduced reagent cost of Mana Blast to 1 Ash and 1 Mandrake *Added new food Berry Pie to cooking by popular demand *Arrows have been reduced to 2.5 second craft time *Food has been reduced to 3.0 second craft time *Bow disable now properly works under water *Fixed spell icons getting stuck on hotbar PATCH NOTES 08/17/2016 *Altered Fish Stew recipe to require a reasonable amount of components *Fixed Mana Blast still requiring 2 ash *Fixed players going rogue from buffing/healing a 0 alignment player *Added mana/stamina costs on Spell tool tips *Svartfjord - The "Guinea Pig" Hamlet *Added ability to build the following missing crafting stations - we plan to do this for all hamlets sooner rather than later and are using this as a test *Smithy *Thaumaturgist *Alchemy Table *Oven *Added cycles bar for slots that have more than one item (excluding 1-hander and shield) opens with right click or drag/hover *Dropping skills/items replaces the slot contents rather than adding to the list *Skills that previously didn't level like Rage or Throwing will now properly level *Batch move now works with the trash bin with its own confirmation dialog *Change Clan/ally Kills from alignment loss to 2 minute rogue *Fixed bug which allowed spells to get “stuck” on a slot until a relog PATCH NOTES 08/17/2016 NOTE: Adding missing crafting stations to hamlets in some cases calls for a reconfiguration of the hamlet itself. Unfortunately, we have discovered that if a building we move is already built in game, it will not reflect the updated position. We realize this may create some visual bugs in hamlets, but there is not much we can do about it at this time unless we do a holding wipe. In addition, Vellenyth and Aer Tithil currently have double of a crafting station (Aer Tithil is missing a workbench), as well as some hamlets have a Smithy that when level 2 are too big for where they were placed. These issues will be fixed next patch. *Missing hamlet crafting stations have been added (Oven, Smithy, Thurmagist, Laboratory, Oven) and reconfigurations done in some case to the following hamlets *Vellenyth, Crystal Coast, Issar Ruins, Mathyra, Jeradan, Spiral Peak, Inmak, Elish, Inarith, Morador, Oethrain, Rehnagar, Velmuna, Aer Tithil * *Jumpshot is now purchased separately and has a 10% mana penalty *With Aqua and Jumpshot now separated, the remaining skills are pick 2 of 4 *Mage Hunter *Master Scout *Mage Killer *Mana Shield * *All Key Chest respawn times have been decreased significantly *Siege Stone placement has been changed from 750m to 1001m *Clear Thoughts and Insight have been changed to a skill level 1 requirement *NPC Vendor buy rate multiplier has been doubled *Mysterious Essence global drop rate has been uncapped *Hotbar swapping functionality has been added to the hotbar options. Selecting the “Hotbar Column” you want in the macro will automatically change your active hotbar to the one you put in. This was a popular feature asked for by users who like to change the active hotbar depending on the weapon they select. *Food duration is now shown in the tooltip *Gems now sell for their original price or 50% of earlier today *Removed gem drops from scumlings and replaced with gold *Mobs can no longer be healed or buffed PATCH NOTES 08/28/2016 *Alignment can now be gained by killing monsters inside mainland continental dungeons *Partied players will split gains *Players can now craft while holding a shield *Lowered skill requirement to craft rafts from 50 Woodcutting to 25 *Added Smelting functionality to hamlet Smithy stations *Reduced cost of Disabling Blow from 1000g to 500g *Added "Nectar of the Gods" to many gathering related starter quests *Raises all attributes 1 point *Only works with stats less than 25 *Numerous hamlet placement and workstation fixes *Added all crafting stations as well as enhanced and adjusted props on all remaining hamlets: *Uqtu, Mavengar, Qiqatak, Khanruk, Surtstone, Skogal, Shargal, Skaranibben, Vranghorn, Isturuk, Quarendel, Banagar, Furghum, Kalthadar, Kharhendak, Moherah, Slimiyat, Sorgom, Ul’Turah, Ichtan, Tenaland, Tirghan, Anjir, Eslingar, Sunstone Island, Western Tlaloc *Normalized the weight of fish to 0.5kg *Contextual Harvesting *Pressing the use button on a resource node will automatically equip the proper tool for it *Lowered city node output rate PATCH NOTES 08/29/2016 *Players can now right click to: *Whisper *Invite to Party *Ignore *Un-ignore *Add to friends *Inviting a player to a party will now start the party *Fixed Banagar bank slightly floating *Miscellaneous world fixes *Fixed fish weight *Fixed missing crafting stations in Bladethorpe/Somerstone *Cleaned up menu text *Fixed right click hotbar menu crash bug *All dungeons should now be working PATCH NOTES 09/07/2016 Bugs *Fixed players gaining alignment from party kills in dungeons even if not / no longer partied *Fixed being able to see system messages concerning one-way allies *A couple of small tutorial window fixes *Fixed quest lines involving casting Heal Other, changed to Frailty *Fixed bug involving becoming permanently disabled if you drink a panacea potion while disabled *Removed the ability to spawn a mount underwater *Removed ability to drop siege stones on the bottom of the ocean floor *Fixed some abilities still leveling on players/mounts *Bows made through Bowyer mastery now level trueforge weapon appropriately *Fixed blank hotbar on login/death *Few various world fixes *Eslingar and Aer Thithil crafting station fixes *Few various quest fixes *Server performance is an ongoing effort and some tweaks were made to the configurations in an attempt to alleviate some of the problems some players have reported, but more feedback is encouraged! Party Boxes *Implemented Phase 1 of revamping the group windows *More intelligently position the boxes as players are added to a party for the first time *Adjusted health bar to match the new vital stats window *Right click context menu on your own party box *Leave Party *Annoying gathering interruptions are a thing of the past *Swinging a Siege Hammer cost removed and made part of a base character *Read is now part of a base character, hidden and 100 *Designated Loot Bag slot for one-click loot to be automatically placed into *Drop a bag on the paperdoll slot then loot! *Modified First Available and Burst Cycle modes to automatically skip skills that are being casted to allow players to “queue” a spell Spell Scrolls *69 spells which previously had no constructive way to level are now on scrolls *Using these spells no longer levels them *You must have the spell before you can use a scroll to raise it *Reading a scrolls will raise your knowledge of the specified spell 3-6 levels *Reading a scroll now takes 15 seconds *Reading a scroll now skills up the school as well as any other associated skills accordingly (intensifies, veteran mage, regent conservation, etc) *System messages to clarify success and failure added *Movement now stops reading *Different school scrolls have been added to a variety of monster loot tables *Selected groups of mobs/families will drop a certain school predominately, with a small chance to drop the rest *Certain specific mobs have greater chances of dropping specific scrolls *Some high difficulty mobs have greater chances of dropping more scrolls Dungeon Quests *Daily subterranean quests now award meditation points *Quests will award equal amounts of gold and meditation points! *Removed all skill books from existing monster loot tables (groundwork for re-adding books for applicable melee skills) *When looking at a node with the proper tool in hand, a bar indicating the amount of resources in the node will be displayed *This will allow you to quickly identify full nodes without having to walk up to it and hit it *Will work for Trees, Rocks, Ore and Bushes *The Wilderness Portal Network is born *Shift, Ctrl and Alt are now bindable keys PATCH NOTES 09/15/2016 *Resting regeneration will now increases to 2x default rate after the first 30 seconds *Village house bindspots have been increased to improve usability: *Cottage - same (1 owner + 1 guest) *House - 1 owner + 2 guests *Villa - 1 owner + 3 guests *Large Villa - 1 owner + 3 guests *Keep - 1 owner + 4 guests *Re-enabled ability of skills to surge *Reduced overall effects on surges down to 2.5% (from 180%) *Added the foundation for a New Player Chat channel Scroll System *Proper gains when reading should now be given to parent school and all appropriate sub-skills *You must now be in the presence of a Mage, Councillor or Arcanist to read a scroll (You don’t have to press Use, just target the NPC) *Scroll drops have been completely redone. The goals of this are as follows: *Eliminate the “RNG” feel of obtaining scrolls *Related mob types with scroll drops more directly whether it be them casting the specific scroll or at least the school (where applicable) *Makes acquiring scrolls a more targeted manner - want a certain spell? Kill this or this mob, rather than entire schools and then some *Generous drop rates suitable for group farming even on mid to hard and hardest mobs *Scrolls drop off several mobs across difficulty levels *Increased gains on Strength, Quickness, Dexterity and Vitality for ranged and melee *Buff icon timers have been added as a GUI option (defaulted on): *Buffs from enchants are shown with an infinity symbol *Longest remaining regular buff (of the same kind) is displayed *Increased buff icon area size so last row is not cut off *No more multiple buff icons (except for enchanted item buff with casted buff) *Starting spells have been reverted to allow gain on use: *Mana to Stamina *Health to Mana *Stamina to Health *Heal Self *Players can now drop and pick up items in the world of Agon (Yes, that’s right): Drag and releasing item(s) anywhere on screen (except the fire barrel) will now drop the item at your feet in the world *Pressing the "Use" key on the item will pick it up *All items are represented by a bag in the world (goal is to replace with models where applicable) *Looking at the bag will show what the item is as its display name where possible *Max of 25 items can be dropped (per person) in 10 minutes starting from the first drop, with a 5 second cooldown in between each drop *Light can now be purchased for 250g with a school requirement of 1 *Mana Blast has been lowered to have a school requirement of 1 *Our GMs now have the ability to silently global mute, you have been warned! *Magic schools are now highlighted when selecting them in the purchase window *Made a couple of tweaks with starter weapon descriptions *Also removed durability readout on starter weapons *Fixed bug with nodes regenerating too quickly *Fixed bug with "Rest" appearing on selected spell slot PATCH NOTES 09/29/2016 *Skill gains have been front loaded. 1-100 takes the same time overall, but 1-75 will be quicker for all skill/stats/schools/spells (minus scroll spells and crafting) *School Sub-skill requirements have been reduced *Durable - lowered to 10 from 25 *Mana Efficiency - lowered to 30 from 50 *Quicken - lowered to 50 from 75 *Intensify - lowered to 75 from 100 *Fixed Scroll gains on schools & sub-skills *Minimap will now show simplified NPC names, aka “Merchant” instead of “Jabib the Merchant” *Skinning time and fail-rate has been brought in-line with harvesting (3s @ 1, 2 @ 100) Merge Party *When you are already in a party, and get invited to a party, you will now be given the option to merge the two parties together *Rage and Dwarven Perseverance will now continue to work after switching weapons *The water shader on PS2 & 3 will no longer impede your vision, and this new effect has been normalized across all shader options Mysterious Essences *Player Points are our beta incentive that will be convertible to store credit once our store opens. You can now simply double-click on essences to reap the Player Point reward *Player Points are viewable on the website *Essences are now stackable Village Capture Mechanics *Unbuilt plots will now reward 20 gold *Built houses will continue to reward 50. *This allows the village capturing gold output to scale as the game matures Crafting *All crafting changes here and in upcoming patches are the groundwork for our bigger changes to masteries later on *Bowyer and Bowyer Mastery *Bow arrangement, ranks, damage and speed have been refactored to make more sense and also open up some new speed vs damage options *For most ranks tiers, there is now a baseline, faster/less damage and more damage/slower versions *Added 2 new craftable R70s *Crafting prices and quantity of arrows have been adjusted *A new Arrow has been introduced that does less damage *The old arrow has been renamed to Fine Arrow and does full damage *Arrow crafting yields will now increase as you get better at Bowyer / Mastery *All arrows have been removed from vendors *Both arrow types have been rebalanced on mobs accordingly *1 hander/Shield should now always equip simultaneously. *NPC fixes to allow scroll turn-ins *Quest and other minor text fixes *Nectar of the Gods now gives +2 of a stat to remove the need to go to multiple starter cities and do the same quests over again *Dungeon Quest timers have been lowered from a 24 hour cooldown to a 21 hour cooldown *Improved Kraken loot table Trade Routes *House deeds of all sizes have been added to the loot table *All other rewards have been raised as well *Trade routes will no longer run out of packs *Maximum purchase per player has been raised from 5000 to 10000 *Turned off depositing for the normal clan vault until we can identify and fix the durability reset bug Alignment Titles *Villain and Saint titles will now appear under player names who have been either max positive or max negative alignment for 2+ weeks. Alignment Colors *Names will now appear an array of different colors depending on how evil or good the player is. This is just another small step towards a meaningful alignment system *Increased scroll drop chances on Fire and Ice dragon *Inactive characters will now enter storage and clans with no active players will expire *A new monster has appeared in Agon. They tend to anger easily, so be sure to tread lightly PATCH NOTES 10/11/2016 *New outfits for all races on the character creator *Alignment colors have been tweaked *War color has been tweaked and icon added to help distinguish warred players more *Added GUI option to switch between health bar style *Capital City Recall has been implemented *Cost based on alignment *Free for 100% alignment players with 30 minute cooldown *Cost 500 gold for 75%+ alignment players with 1 hour cooldown *Cost 1000 gold for 20%+ alignment players with 2 hour cooldown *Cost 1500 gold for 0%+ alignment players with 4 hour cooldown *Only works for positive alignment *New players (characters made after this patch) will receive 10 free capital recalls Scribing skill added *All scrolls previously found on loot are now craftable *New item growing around Agon: Papyrus Plant - used in crafting blank scrolls *New items found on mobs: School Essences - used in crafting scrolls *Pulled back camera when browsing city building menus for a better overall view *Villages now reward school essences *Updated some legacy bow craft times and durability *Some tips can now be seen on loading screens (WIP) *Monsters should now cast surging spells like before *Icons for Nectar of the Gods and Fine Arrows now show up in chat properly PATCH NOTES 10/14/2016 *Magic School's now raise 30% faster from skill level 75-100 *Papyrus removed from farms and added to a few mobs *Some new player tip fixes and additions *Removed the mechanic of linked spawns *New Player Protection increased to 24 hours of in-game time PATCH NOTES 10/17/2016 *Removed high rank bows from quests *Added first pass of Skill Books *Only for Melee Abilities at the moment (more to come) *Added new item Blank Manual *Added crafting recipe for Blank Manual to Scribing *Adding new item Manual Page *Added new crafting recipes for melee ability books to Scribing (Knockback, Whirlwind etc) *Added Manual Pages to several mob families *Added Field of View option to Video Options (90-100) *Rearranged video options to make more sense *Fixed bug Reading Mounted *Fixed bug Scribing Mounted *Fixed bug Taming Mounted *Fixed durability on new bows *Fixed spelling error on Holy scrolls *Fixed Newbie protection blocking entering Newbie Dungeon *Fixed Newbie protection blocking capital recall *Fixed infamous physics bug which affected momentum in 2 of the 4 directions *We are still assessing the impact and our options with Come Hither / Begone as a result of this change, so please stand by! PATCH NOTES 10/21/2016 Miscellaneous *Halloween items enabled which include the Pumpkin, Broom, and Skeleton Hand *Players no longer can drink Nectar of the Gods potions while buffed or debuffed *Scribing now levels the skill Industry *Players can no longer read on a mount *Weapon books now raise the appropriate attributes as well *Papyrus has a new model *Sithra sub-skills can now be bought and scrolls can be crafted *Increased gold rewards on all starter quests in starter areas *Crafting stations can now be seen on the minimap with icons! *Reduced magnitude on begone and come hither Gem Imbuing Included in today's patch is our new "Imbued Gems" mechanic that the team is very excited about. Players will be able to take any gem found out in the world, imbue them with magical enchants at Enchanting Stations, and then transfer the enchant of the gem to any piece of equipment players currently can enchant. This means that instead having to enchant gear and weapons, players can craft, buy and/or sell imbued gems instead. This opens up more freedom to the player as well as a new market of items entering the economy. Gem Rank - Each gem has a certain quality of enchant that it can hold up to seen below: *Sapphire - up to Q5 *Diamond - up to Q5 *Emerald - up to Q4 *Ruby - up to Q4 *Amethyst - up to Q3 *Aventurine - up to Q3 *Crystal - up to Q2 *Turquoise - up to Q2 *Garnet - up to Q1 Using Imbued Gems - In order to use a gem that has been enchanted, simply double-click on the gem you want to use and then click on the item you want to enchant, it's that simple! PATCH NOTES 10/22/2016 *Papyrus Plant ID area fix *Initial changes to fix some severe reach bugs that have been discovered - this mainly affects Alfars and female characters *Fixed bug with drinking Nectar of the God that was crashing the server *Fixed client crash bug involving Imbuing items *Fixed Sithra icons in game and in journal *Fixed bad cropping on Magical Gem icons PATCH NOTES 10/30/2016 *Stat gains have been increased and are now 3x faster *Possible fix for double casting/double swing and weird whirlwind animation (Please provide feedback on this as we will continue to search for a solution if this does not help) *Fixed bug with killing players in alignment dungeon sometimes giving alignment *Come Hither is now parryable *Added in the rest of spells to scrolls, all spells should now be able to be crafted and leveled by scrolls *Fixed bug with some gems that when enchanted would not work *Mounts should now always spawn facing forward *Dwarven Perseverance now works as intended and no longer shares a cooldown with Rage *Updated enchanted gem icons *Added minimap/map options to toggle crafting station icons and more *Players will now start with and retroactively received 500,000 meditation points. *Papyrus Plant ID area fix. *Minor text fixes. *Fixed system log error spam when shooting a cannon. *Party merge should now work as intended. Weapon reach changes *Greatsword: 2.5 *Greataxe: 2.35 to 2.5 *Greatclub: 2.35 to 2.5 *Polearm: 2.5 to 2.6 *Knives: 1.6 to 1.8 *1h Sword: 2 to 2.1 *1h Club: 1.9 to 2.1 *1h Axe: 1.9 to 2.1 *Sithra: 2.1 to 2.2 *Weapon Angle *1h Axe: 40 to 60 *1h Club: 40 to 60 *Polearm: 90 to 80 *Revamped melee reach range for all races/genders to properly scale with size Revamped racial passives *Human: *Human Ingenuity - Remains the same *Human Willpower - Remains the same *NEW - Human Longevity - Buffs and debuffs duration increased by 33% *Mirdain: *Mirdain Sight - Drastically increased ID range *Mirdain Insight - Changed to Stamina Bonus (15 stam) *NEW - Mirdain Precision - Increased damage with bows (~2.5 damage) *Dwarf : *Dwarven Perseverance: Increased duration *Dwarven Steelmaster - Durability increase on both crafted armor and melee weapons *Dwarven Durability - Remains the same, Health Bonus (10hp) *Ork: *Orkish Brutality - The increased damage now applies to all melee weapons (~2.5 damage) *Orkish Toughness - Remains the same (10hp) *NEW - Orkish Capacity - Increased backpack weight limit (+15) *Mahirim: *Mahirim Huntspeed - Remains the same *Mahirim Endurance - Health bonus changed to stamina bonus (15 stamina) *NEW - Mahirim Reflexes - 1.5 natural protection to melee and archery *Alfar: *Alfar Cunning - Remains the same (15 mana) *Alfar Resilience - 1.5 natural protection to magic *NEW- Alfar Intellect - Durability increase on crafted staves Weaponsmithing and Weaponsmithing Mastery *Greatsword arrangement, ranks, damage and speed have been refactored to make more sense and also open up some new speed vs damage options. (**Known issue with new speeds, will be hotfixed when possible**) *For most ranks tiers, there is now a baseline, faster/less damage and more damage/slower versions (Other weapon types with these variations will be implemented in the near future *Added 2 new craftable R70s *Crafting prices have been adjusted. PATCH NOTES 11/13/2016 The server is now saving to our new persistence, but will also continue to save to the old. This will allow us to test it on our end with both loading and saving to make sure everything is saving correctly on the live server. This has been a lot of work and going on behind the scenes for the past month, but we feel it will certainly be worth the effort. Village rewards improved: *Expanded rewards parser to included ability to have min/max quantity on rewards *Added ranges on all loot drops *Tweaked essence probabilities *Added chances for blank scrolls and blank manuals *Increased rare ore chances a bit *Added special override rewards for all villages of Agon by region: *Mainland, Sea/Island, Center Map, Niffelheim, Cairn, Rubiayat, Yssam Weaponsmithing/Mastery overhaul continues - many weapons have been shuffled around, changed ranks, and there are even some newly craftable ones. They have also received the same treatment as Greatswords, with fast and slow versions for each rank. The following weapons have gone through our initial changes for this patch: *Greatclubs *Greataxes *Polearms More Crafting window improvements: *All items now shown, color coded by 3 criteria: *Can craft (All constraints satisfied) *Can craft (Missing materials) *Cannot craft (Do not have required skill level) *Skill requirement line now in red if you cannot craft it Extra information now displayed directly on item details (rather than use tool tip): *Weapons, Armor, Food, and other items *Other visual improvements to the crafting window *Sensitivity sliders now have numeric readouts and are twice the size for precision *Added system messages for stacking items entering your inventory even if the item already exists in your inventory Added variance to Mob drop weapons and armor: *Items now have a much greater variance in durability *Weapons now have a variance in damage *This combination will render some mob drops useful, and others vendor-worthy *This will help increase the value of crafted weapons and armor, as well as planting the seed of dynamic loot in the game Vendor window improvements: *Removed Quantity: 100000000000 on vendor item's tooltip *Replaced "Requirements:" with "No Requirements" when there are none (House Recall, for instance) *Rephrased requirement readouts on skills from i.e. Wisdom, 30 or greater to 30+ Wisdom Diminishing returns on Crafting: *Once you reach one “level” (25) above an item’s crafting requirement, a new diminishing returns system will kick in *You will get a system message with the % of total experience gained from each craft that is not receiving maximum experience *Diminishing returns starts @ roughly 55% and decreases as you get further and further from the item’s skill requirement *Village Control Point minimum reward damage has been increased from 100 to 250 Fixes: *Fixed mount spawning angle bug that cropped up from mount direction spawn change *Fixed many vendor prices *Fixed XP gains on some weapons that changed ranks etc *Fixed Kobold Strongman loot table PATCH NOTES 11/26/2016 *More persistence testing Initial Mount Changes - We our excited to introduce our first changes to mounts which includes our new mount sprinting functionality and some initial balancing. Bluetail Runners have been the go-to mount for a long time and in order to start our balancing of this system there will no longer be a variance in how fast you can go on a mount. Instead the variance between mounts will be on how long that mount can sprint without running out of stamina, making the Bluetail Runner the preferred mount for long distance travel and providing more usefulness for the rest. *All mounts now have the same “run” speed which is 13% faster than the previous speed of racial mounts *All mounts now have a new sprinting mechanic which is a little over 10% faster than previous Bluetail Runner speed and is used the same way sprinting is used while running around Agon *Turning causes the mount to run at the new regular run speed *All mounts now have their own independent stamina and they use this stamina while sprinting: *Bluetail Runners can sprint for 4 minutes on a full stamina bar *Racial mounts can sprint for 2 minutes on a full stamina bar *Battlehorns can sprint for 1 minute on a full stamina bar *Bluetail Runners have had their health decreased *Active/Moving regen (non-sprinting) time for all mounts is 2 minutes *Non-active (stopped) regen time for all mounts is 1 minute *When you get on a mount, a new GUI indicator will include both mount stamina and health: *As a result, targeting your own mount while mounted has been removed due to the annoyances that occurred while riding on Battlehorns Graded Mob Drop Loot System - This patch implements the seedling of a full blown gear grading system for a much more dynamic and interesting mob dropped loot system. Even though our goal is to drive a player driven economy and enhance the value of crafting, we decided to go with this new system instead of simply removing mob dropped gear. It provides a variance of value to the items you receive from farming, with the chance of receiving items with stats better than player crafted gear, but the chances of this occurring are low. This means that if you want the best stats possible for a certain item, your best bet it still to craft the item yourself or buy from someone else who did it for you. *All mob-dropped equipment (Weapons, Armor and Shields) will now drop in a variety of “grades”: *Ruined, Crude, Worn, Fine, Superior, Exceptional, Peerless, Immaculate *Affected attributes depending on grade include: *Basic Damage Modifier *Speed Modifier *Critical Hit Modifier (this was always there but is now shown on the item tooltip) *Durability Modifier *Encumbrance Modifier *Physical Protections Modifiers *Magical Protections Modifiers *Grade name will be prepended onto the item name for easy identification *Some Peerless and Immaculate equipment may very well be better than their player crafted counterparts, but are not common Initial Mob Spawn Revamp - One of our main goals for PvE is to provide options for all group sizes to be able to farm and fight over that are rewarding for those who participate. We have gone through and altered mob spawns themselves, adding variance between their respawn times, total mobs that spawn and in some cases even what mobs spawn. This was done to provide players with spawns that will become known to be good for groups and others that will be known to be good for solo and small groups of players. These changes will make some spawns more profitable than others, driving PvP hotspots, instead of normalizing all spawn types where the only difference is how many people are present. This is only our first pass of doing these changes with more planned, but we would like to ask all of you to provide your feedback and experiences when farming at these locations. *Over 100 Mob spawns have been initially changed: *Decreased respawn timers *Increased mobs per spawn *Added/removed/adjusted mob types and spawn percentages *While some spawns have more mobs, others have quicker respawn timers, and many even have both: *I.E. there may be a spawn with 10+ mobs that respawn @ 50% of the time they used to, and may even include a new mob as well previously not seen at the spawn (ideal for groups) *I.E. there may be a spawn with 2 mobs that respawn @ 25% of the time they used to (ideal for solo/duo players) *Locations vary greatly, all across Agon! Enchanting Gains - Prior to this patch, no matter what quality enchanting materials you used or how many enchants you did at once, the skill gain was the same. This meant the best way to level enchanting was to grind single enchants at a time with Q1 materials. The following changes are geared to make the enchanting grind more customizable by the player. *Now quality of materials used acts as a direct multiplier on the experience received: *A pure Q5 enchant will now give 5x experience *Multiple enchantments done at the same time will also be calculated and award proper experience: *If you do 3 pure Q5 enchantments at once on the same item (transmute with keen and human slayer, for instance) you will get 15x experience *System messages tell you exactly what your multiplier on base experience is after each enchant Sounds: *Added New UI sound *New pick up sound for items and Papyrus *New drop sound for items *Fixed Scribing gains so that they scale properly across all levels (feedback requested!) *Fixed R70/R80 weapons (Greatswords, Greataxes, Greatclubs, and Polearms) so that max roll crafted ones can benefit from a max roll Q5 enchant *Fixed Clan bank bug and re-enabled the Clan bank in-game *Added cost of Capital Recall to tool tip PATCH NOTES 12/20/2016 Complete GUI Makeover: *New Main Menu toolbar *New enhanced Paperdoll *Resizeable Backpack and Bank *New outline for all UI menus *New icons for recalling and anti-grief mechanism under mini-map Texture Updates: *The art team has sharpened each texture and added texture normals and ambient occlusion to allow more details to be visible Implemented initial anti-grief mechanism for blue players: *Players may now toggle the ability to be able to hit blue players inside the new player zone *Blocks damage such as arrows/melee/bolts - AoEs still go through characters so be careful where you aim! *New enchanting material for Q1 Bone - you can no longer enchant with store-bought spell-casting bone *Dynamic loot (pile of ash, clam, etc) has all received a boost in spawn rate and output *The default field of view has been set to 100 Initial Single Alignment changes: *All players are now either red or blue to each other *Players can only bind to their previous racial alliance capital and greater bindstones, anyone can bind to lesser bindstones *Capital cities are labelled as Capital Bindstones and require 200+ alignment to bind there *Start cities are labelled as Greater Bindstones and require 100+ alignment to bind there *Outskirt cities (such as Copperdale or Chilbourne) are labelled as Lesser Bindstones and anyone above -200 alignment can bind there and towers will react accordingly *Tower damage has been increased in Capital and Starter cities Staff Revamp: *Moved all staves out of Alchemy *Removed staff transmutes from Enchanting *Refactored all staves: *Ranks *Damage *Speed *In addition to what will now be known as “Vanilla staves”, we have added four new “types” of staves which buffs the output to their specified schools while reducing the output of the other schools: *Life - Intensifies Lesser and Greater spells *Dark - Intensifies Witchcraft and Necro spells *Light - Intensifies Spell Chanting and Arcane *Elemental - Intensifies elemental schools *Staffcrafting and Staffcrafting Mastery introduced Alchemy revamp and Alchemy Mastery introduced *Herbalism removed from the game *Small potions moved to Alchemy *All potions were refactored: *Requirement *Cost *Recipe *Effects in a few cases *Some potions require mastery now *Panacea is now craftable *Enchant Combining introduced: *Combine Q1 into Q2, Q2 into Q3 and so on *New enchanting mats for Q4 to Q5 (i.e. Combined Bile) combines have been introduced so they will only be good for enchanting, not existing crafting recipes *And more Mixing introduced (new Craft requiring 50 Alchemy Mastery) *Gives the ability to mix potions: *Minors into Moderates *Moderates into Majors *Tier 1 (Clean Slate, Clear Mind, etc) potions to Tier 2 (Rejuv, First Aid, etc) *And more *One-handed axe, sword, and club revamps completed *Knives revamp completed *Borderless window mode added *Can now dismount while weapon is sheathed or unsheathed *Can now dismount while moving *Increased delay before mount stamina begins to regenerate slightly *New characters should now appropriately receive their 500k mediation points on creation *Various NPC vendors cleaned-up *Camera panning speed increased during character creation *Christmas is now in Agon, hunt for santa hats and candy canes! PATCH NOTES 01/28/2017 *Village area now turns lawless 30 minutes before a village goes live until 30 minutes after it has been captured. (300m distance, 150m for lainstone being close to NPC outpost) *Players can now control the lawful status of their lands (To open up the territory control menu press alternate use (Default G) on the Bindstone of your holding) *If the average clan alignment is negative the tile and city will be lawless. *If the average clan alignment is positive the owners will have a choice of: *Lawless tile and lawless city *Lawful tile and lawless city *Lawful tile and lawful city *This currently sets all holdings to option selected (Initial implementation) *Sorgom is permanently set to lawful/lawful for now because it encompasses an NPC city in the tile *Shipbuilding and shipbuilding mastery revamped (Gains x50 for testing purposes) *Engineering and engineering mastery revamped (Gains x50 for testing purposes) *Initial tracking has been added for damage/debuffs taken by mobs *Paperdoll lock has been removed *Small tweaks have been made to help with ghost-cast issue (More coming) *Wall of Force cooldown increased to 60 seconds and has a significantly higher stat cost *R70 reach increase has been reverted *War status now over-rides hit protection *Texture lag has been fixed and textures adjusted *Christmas drops have been removed *Global gains for the rest of beta have been increased x10 for everything *Stormblast now cause rogue when hitting a player even with hit protection on *Knockback Club book should now result in the proper system message *Q3 venomsac combination now requires the proper materials PATCH NOTES 04/02/2017 EasyAntiCheat *With this patch we are implementing the first iteration of EasyAntiCheat - this will be enhanced and optimized throughout development **A new lobby is required with this patch - you can download it here (we recommend backing up your data folder) Dynamic spawning *Ground work has been implemented that will allow us to dynamically spawn items based on area and elevation **Mushrooms, a new dynamic spawning item, only spawn on the mainland and on Yssam Crafting *Cooking **Mastery created **Many recipes revamped / changed **25+ new recipes **10+ new ingredients **Various foods now provide an array of different strengths ***5 - 30 Health Gain ***5 - 30 Stamina Gain ***5 - 30 Mana Gain **All Gain formulas have been adjusted / revamped ***Food effect readouts now show actual bonus gains per second **Some high level foods supply other buffs (final implementation a WIP) ***Lesser & Greater Attributes ***Lesser & Greater Physical and Elemental Protections **Food cooldown is now equal to ½ of the previous consumed food (up for debate) **Shipbuilding now available for purchase at 50 Woodcutting **Woodcutting: ***Shovel now craftable at 25 ***Campfire craftable at 25 - removed iron and increased wood requirements ***Door craftable at 50 - increased iron requirement **Armorsmithing recipe changes ***Reduced the iron ingot cost of: ****Chain by 33% ****Banded by 30% ****Scale by 25% ****Plate by 45% *Ghost casting / swings **We have identified the issue and applied a fix that should eliminate most ghost casts, but we will await feedback to see if we need to further tweak the numbers to completely eliminate them *Auto-Swing **Holding down left click will now allow the player to continuously swing (melee only) *Equipping Gear **Delay lowered to 0.75 seconds for all slots **Added button to paperdoll to remove all currently worn items with a time equal to robe - 20 seconds **Created queuing system for attaching gear - drag or click as fast as you want and they will attach in succession *Digging **Removed fail messages when you do not actually fail **Cleaned up ambiguity with system messages ***When you get random items ***When you are close to a map location **Added new resource - Dirt *Holdings **Module costs of all structures have been halved except for walls and cannon towers **Hit points of all structures have been halved (except clan banks) **Increase Clanstone health for hamlets 100% *Added ownership to mounts, ships and warhulks **When a player spawns a mount they are tagged as the owner of that mount for 30 seconds + the despawn time **Anyone outside of party, clan or alliance that attaches to the mount will be rogue for 10 seconds **Anyone outside of party, clan or alliance attempting to despawn the mount will be rogue for 10 seconds **Whenever anyone attaches to the mount before the timer expires, the timer will be reset upon dismounting *Skinning **Cleaned up ambiguity of failing vs. no resources generated *New Player Tutorial **There is a new tutorial added to the GUI when the player first starts - this takes the place of the original tutorial **This tutorial will guide the player through various commands and advance to the next step when the player completes each command **There has been a button added to the main menu for anyone who wishes to run through the tutorial again *Spawning **Named Spawns ***Have placed a small amount of named spawns to start, will be adding more in the near future from the competition winners. **Champion Spawns ***3 “test” champions have been added to 3 spawns around center map (image included) ***These spawns are not what to expect for live, but rather a test bed for the mechanic and to get an idea for the stat and skill usage for our champions in their first iteration. ***We will be able to change multiple settings from now until launch for these champions that only require a server restart, so your feedback is invaluable ***Please note that these spawns will require multiple people to complete - they are not easy spawns **Spawn Scaling ***Spawn scaling works by judging your performance rather than the number of players within the spawn - for the moment we have added spawn scaling to only select spawns (low level goblins, trolls, skeletons, hivekin, ceil fey, zombies, and sarnakhs) ****Note: We implemented spawn scaling on a mid-tier Greater Mummy spawn that is situated next to a mega spawn for comparison - we would really like to see your feedback on how this works for higher end mobs compared to the current mega spawn mechanic Player Holding Tile control *Tile control is now per city for both the lawful/lawless status and the cooldown timer *Settings/Timer should now save at server down Spell / School Changes *Spell requirement changes **Begone changed to level 50 Greater Magic **Heal Other changed to level 10 Greater Magic **Missile Fury changed to level 15 Greater Magic *Removed spells for now to alleviate new player confusion **Magic Shield **Magic Ward **Blast **Frailty **Blessing **Spell Curse **Evil Eye **Mental Weakness **Mystic Shield **Mystic Ward *Modified spells **Needles - Reduced the cooldown by 25%, reduced the cast time by 50%, reduced damage by 15% **Healing Chant - Increased healing radius by 100%, increased magnitude by 10% **Thunderstorm - Increased damage by 100% **Tornado - Cooldown reduced by 17%, cast time reduced by 66% **Acid Rain - Increased damage by 100% **Meteor Strike - Reduced cooldown by 66%, reduced cast time by 33% **Wall of Fire - Increased damage by 50% **Blizzard - Increased damage by 30% **Ice Storm - Changed to 0.5 damage a tick **Death Fog - Changed to 0.5 damage a tick (will be looking into visual size increase) **Slashing/Piercing/Bludgeoning Weakness - Increased cooldown by 500%, increased stat costs by 400%, reduced magnitude by 50% **Flames of Vengeance - Increased damage by 100% Parry Modifier Adjustments (PVE only) *The effectiveness of parry is now in direct correlation to the rank of the weapon and the effective “rank” of the shield (shields do not currently have a rank, rather it is depicted by the crafting skill required to make it) *The maximum effectiveness for parry is still the same for max rank and scales down from there **Shields: Rank 0: 0.6 - Rank 80: 0.8 **2-Handers Rank 0: 0.4 - Rank 80: 0.6 **1-Handers Rank 0: 0.3 - Rank 80: 0.5 **Knives Rank 0: 0.1 - Rank 80: 0.3 **Siege Weapons Rank 0: 0.2 - Rank 80: 0.4 Monster Damage Cap *Monster damage cap has been effectively removed allowing us to create much more challenging scenarios Misc Fixes / Changes *Tooltips during loading screens now change every 10 seconds *Fixed some outer NPC cities zapping you if you were about -200 alignment *Fixed Engineering Mastery showing up on the advanced smithy *Cannons now show their maker *Players can now Right Click or hold down Left Click on a bag to rename it *Miscellaneous fixes on the engineering window and siege hammer not showing up *Fixed Shadowstealers damage range *Increased Deepblade’s durability to bring it in line with the other R60 Greatswords *Fixed damage bug causing a 7% increase in top end damage that should not have been there *Villages in Lawless areas now remain lawless after being captured *Updated house tax text and fixed the delayed timer bug when house is going vulnerable - the timer on the house going vulnerable should now be accurate *Miscellaneous vendor menu fixes *Dismounting should now be a lot smoother *Falling under the world will now kick you from the game and send you back to your bindstone *The cooldown of eating now resets on death *New staff model for Sarracenia *Miscellaneous texture fixes